


Domestic Oneshots

by bluemountainsmajesty (orphan_account)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Reader Insert, kiliel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 20,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bluemountainsmajesty
Summary: A series of oneshots (with the occasional second or third part), focusing on domestic relationships between you and members of the company.





	1. Waking Up Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori can't believe how his luck turned around

Nori wakes up next to his wife, takes a moment to remember the situation and can’t believe how lucky he is. Shuts his eyes and stays cuddled up all nice and content like.

It was the middle of the night and Nori’s eyes shot open. He took a minute to figure out what had caught his attention and squinted at the dark so he could hear better.

There was a rustle, a sharp intake of breath and Nori shot up. He reached for something nearby to protect himself against the attacker but he couldn’t see the intruder.

He didn’t want to let his guard down yet, that’s the last thing someone with his past should do. Suddenly, under the blankets, he was kicked gently, reminding him where he was.

He let out a breath, setting the dagger back where it had been. He could relax, there was no intruder, just an overactive imagination. Instead of just going back to sleep, he took a minute to admire his wife. She had made a face when her foot collided with his shin, nearly making him laugh before he put an arm out to pull her close for a cuddle.

Resting her head on his chest, he rubbed her back softly a few times as she cuddled into his embrace.

He had no idea how he had gotten so lucky. A beautiful wife, a peaceful life- he had never dreamed of having those things. He wasn’t quite sure what he had pictured for himself but he never would’ve expected anything as great as what he had.

She hummed a content sigh as he rubbed her back, finally ceasing her tossing and turning as she found herself back in his arms. She hadn’t woken up but was definitely more peaceful than she was before. This moment was his to keep and cherish; just a calm cool night, safe from harm, with the woman he loved by his side.

The door creaked open and he tensed for a moment before looking at the figure standing there. He relaxed again, holding out his free arm to wave them in.

“Adad? Can I sleep with you and amad?” A little voice asked, not even waiting for the answer before they climbed up the side of the bed and curled up against Nori’s side.

“Of course, you can, what’s the matter?” Nori whispered, stroking the little one’s hair in case they had had a nightmare.

“Uncle Dori was snoring.” The gentle voice muttered, already starting to drift back to sleep.

Nori knew all too well what that was like, but heard the soft snores coming from the child and kept that to himself. Surrounded by his family, Nori found himself yawning and he drifted off again himself, shortly after.

* * *

Morning came and the little one was up before the birds, waking up their parents with their bouncing on the bed.

“ _Your_ child is awake.” Y/N grumbled, trying to hide her amusement at the situation.

“We don’t start jumping on the bed until after sunrise.” Nori said, swiftly catching the bouncing bugger and trapping him in a hug.

The cries and laughter eventually got the trio up and stretching, figuring it was fruitless to fight the boundless energy of the child.

“Tell you what,” Nori began to bargain, catching the interest of his miniature right away, “If you go wake up Uncle Dori the same way you woke up amad and adad, I’ll get a special dessert for breakfast.”

In seconds, the door had flung open and little feet padded down the hall to the other room.

“That special dessert wouldn’t be Dori’s pastries, would it?” Y/N asked, resting her chin on his chest to see his smirk, “You’re terrible.”

Before Nori could reply, down the hall Dori shouted, “Alright! I’m up, I’m up!”

The couple caught each other’s eyes and burst into laughter.

Ori trudged out of his room, shooting the two of them a knowing look through the open door, “What did you promise for breakfast today?”

“You know the kid loves Dori’s little sugary things.” Nori said.

“Pastries.” Y/N said.

“Pastries.” Nori repeated.

Ori nodded, looking down the hall to see the tiny figure dart around the corner towards the kitchen, “I’ll go help.”

“That ‘a boy Ori.” Nori beamed, “He’s a good kid.”

“We should get up before Dori gets to the kitchen.” Y/N suggested, moving up to kiss her husband before getting out of bed.

He wasn’t far behind her, a wide smile plastered across his face as they went down the hall to join the others for breakfast. He didn’t know what he did to deserve something so wonderful- and the kid was hanging from the ceiling.

“Nori! I can’t reach!” Ori panicked.

“How the-.” Nori cut himself off and put the kid on the ground, “How did you manage that?”

“Your kid.” Y/N reminded, setting a pastry on a plate for the little one. She called for their attention, “Take a seat or Ori gets your breakfast.”

When Dori finally emerged, he saw the entire family making their way through his fresh batch of pastries. Anyone else and he would’ve been furious but he just tied his robe off and joined them. He took a seat before something sprinkled onto his plate.

He looked up to find out what it was, only to wind up with another question, “Why is there sugar on my ceiling?”


	2. Morning Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin has a strict schedule; that includes his morning routine. His wife convinces him to come back to bed. (Kind of steamy)

It was time to get up, you could tell as your husband tossed the sheets off of himself and got out of bed. 

You on the other hand, groaned at the loss of warmth and curled up in on yourself.

You were not of the same mindset as your husband. Every morning was the same with him and as much as you loved him, sometimes you hated how routine oriented he was. He strictly adhered to a schedule, straying from it only on occasion, and only for you.

Every morning, bright and early, he was up and out of bed, not wasting a second of the day. You could hear him already, grunting as he began his workout. Fresh out of bed and doing push-ups.

You pulled the sheets up to your face, rolling onto your back to stare at the ceiling, “Why don’t you stay in bed?”

“Can’t let any of the younger lads get the upper hand on me.” He joked, well, there was some truth to that. Though, they would have to do quite a bit of work to catch up to him.

You hummed, pretending to agree, though he caught your tone.

“Besides, if I didn’t get up now, I may spend all day in bed.” He said, switching to one hand, “You wouldn’t get anything done either.”

You knew he was telling the truth, if he didn’t get up, the two of you would be bedbound all-day long.

“That’s not a bad thing.” You argued, wondering if you could get him to stay, “You know, you can stray from your schedule.”

He barked out a laugh, “And face the wrath of the king? I don’t think so.”

“Thorin’s not that bad and you know it.” You pointed out, sitting up, “You really don’t get sick of it? Exercise, wash up, breakfast, meetings, blah blah blah…”

“Blah, blah, blah?” He repeated, “Is that what you think my day is?”

“I know it’s training and guard stuff but by the end of the day you’ve been gone so long.” You pouted, hoping to gain sympathy points.

He got up from the floor, using the edge of the bed to pull himself up, “And I’m just too predictable, is that right?”

“Well, I suppose so.” You nodded, knowing you would get your way.

“I can’t have you getting bored with me.” He said, “I’ll send word to Thorin, not to expect me.”

“And why is that?” You asked, watching him move to the desk to grab the notice he was supposed to deliver. You caught a glimpse of sunlight and wondered how long he had been working out for.

“You’ll have to wait and see.” He smirked.

“Can I wait until midafternoon to see?” You tried pushing him a little further. You laid back down, pretending to want a little more sleep before whatever he had planned.

“You’re a bad influence on me.” He teased, going to the door and whistling for someone’s attention, “Take this to the king, tell him not to expect me today.”

They must have replied to him because Dwalin gave them a look.

“It’s none of your business why.” He shot back to them, “Now go on, get that to the king.”

You laughed when he shut the door, shaking his head at the messenger, “Maybe it’s their first day.”

“I wanted to tell him not to expect me because I’ll be in bed with my wife but I think I scared him enough already.” Dwalin laughed, climbing back into bed.

The sheets were clinging to him and he pulled you into a sweaty embrace. You groaned, knowing you would no longer want to sleep. You did have the whole day with him after all…

“Even if you didn’t tell him, there’s a way he could find out.” You started, earning a look from your husband.

“And what would that be?” He asked, playing ignorant.

“Make me scream loud enough for him to hear.” You suggested, nuzzling against his neck and grazing your teeth over his skin.

“Aye, I can do that.” He agreed, gripping your hips gently. He shifted you effortlessly, moving to rest on top of you, “Hope you didn’t have plans today.”


	3. Doing Laundry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili and the kids make a mess, now it's clean up time.

“Remind me again how this is funny?” You asked, scrubbing the gunk out of fabric by your husband’s side.

Kili’s amusement had faded a while ago. At first, teaching the kids to make slime had seemed like a great way to spend the day. Then, it got out of hand.

He tossed the tiny shirt back into the tub of water, “Well, seeing the kids so excited, I thought I was doing good.”

“It wasn’t a problem until they decided it was paint.” You pointed out, groaning as you remembered the walls were coated too.

“Next time I’ll try making soap.” He joked and the two of you noticed how quiet it had gotten, “What are they up to?”

You got your answer, as two butt naked children ran by the doorway, covered in slime. You and your husband caught eyes for a second before shouting and running after one kid each.

“Damn, they’re so quick. How are they so quick?” Kili asked, trying to get ahold of the youngest, “Gotcha! Hey!”

You on the other hand, had cornered the eldest, leaving him nowhere left to dart as you scooped him up, “Didn’t think mom was that good, did you?”

He erupted into laughter, wiggling in your grasp to escape, “I wanna play.”

“You can play after a bath.” Kili grinned, meeting you in the kitchen, “She made a break for the front door.”

“Of course, she did.” You sighed, looking at the toddler, hanging over Kili’s arms, “What are we going to do with you two?”

“Soak them and ship them off to their ugmil’amad.” Kili suggested, knowing Dis always managed to snap them into shape.

“I’ll get them clean if you get that goo off of my walls.” You bargained. You knew your kids, as soon as they were in the water, they‘d behave. They may be troublemakers but they always listened to their amad.

“Deal.” He agreed, helping you get them into the tub, “Be good for your amad.”

They agreed and sat in the water, letting you clean them up while Kili finished up cleaning downstairs.

Once the kids were clean, dry and dressed, you sent them to check on your husband.

Your son came racing back up, “Adad’s sleeping!”

“Oh, he better not be.” You frowned, following him downstairs to where Kili was resting his head on the table, making snoring noises, “It does look like adad is asleep.”

He looked your way and winked, continuing his act for the kids.

You looked around, impressed that he had cleaned up so quickly and played into his game, “If adad’s asleep, how late must it be?”

Your little one’s eyes went wide, “Bedtime.”

“Mhm, it has to be bedtime.” You nodded, “Let’s get some rest and we’ll see about visiting ugmil’amad tomorrow.”

“I want adad to tuck me in.” Your son said.

Kili perked up at that, pretending to wake up and stretch, “Is it bedtime already?”

The two of you got the kids to their beds, tucked them in and soon enough they had begun to yawn, the excitement catching up to them.

As soon as Kili pulled the door shut behind him, the two of you snuck back downstairs for a moment’s peace.

“What a day.” You said, taking a seat and putting your feet up, “Think your mother will mind the visit?”

“Of course not.” Kili promised, “She loves the little buggers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** ugmil’amad means grandmother


	4. Night In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bofur's come to cherish his nights in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Names come from lotro or dwarrowscholar’s list of names. I know zip about Brogur’s established character so I really just borrowed the name

Everything was perfect.

The fire was roaring, heating up the usually cold stone walls to a bearable temperature. Everyone’s bellies were full from dinner AND dessert. Bofur was sitting on the couch, his wife by his side as the kids set up an impromptu show for their parents.

The two of you watched the kids bickering over where to put things, before they finally decided everything was ready.

You leaned against your husband’s shoulder, unable to contain yourself, as your eldest Brogur, stood center stage to address the audience.

“Welcome one and all, from far and wide.” He began, always one for dramatics when it came to their shows, “Tonight, you’ll see the greatest show this side of the Misty Mountains.”

“With an introduction like that, I believe it.” Bofur agreed, obviously as amused as you were by your son, “Is it a play?”

“Please hold your questions.” He said, raising a hand to shush his father. He looked to behind the couch arm and waved for the rest of the ensemble to join him on the stage.

“Oh my god.” You whispered as you caught sight of the girls, each fully costumed as their characters and trying not to trip over their belts and robes.

“Is that my hat?” Bofur asked catching the attention of its wearer, little Billa. She grinned, turning to look his way, but unable to see under the brim of the hat.

“Shh, it’s cute.” You whispered, swatting his chest lightly, “What kind of a treat are we in for tonight?”

Brogur had rushed off to behind the couch and donned his own costume as the girls had trotted out, reappearing in time to answer your question.

“Bera is the dragon.” He declared, clarifying what she was doing with the blanket spread out over her flapping arms, “Billa is adad and I’m the king!”

“Hey hey, where’s amad?” Your husband asked.

Bera poked her head out from the blanket, “I wanted to be amad but Brogur said I had to be the dragon.”

“I’ll be the dragon.” Bofur suggested, the kids lighting up as he put the blanket over his arms. Bera adjusted her stature, trying to replicate her amad as the game began.

Brogur thrust his wooden sword in the air, to get his army ready to charge on the dragon. Next thing you knew, the three kids were chasing their father, who could not stop laughing long enough to roar.

“Amad!” Bera squealed, “Help us get the dragon!”

You grabbed one of the toy swords, sneaking through the house with your miniature army to catch your husband.

“Amad, we’ll check under the beds.” Brogur announced, “You check the kitchen.”

The kids dove under the beds, searching desperately, to be the one to get to slay the dragon. You went down the hallway, setting down the sword and poked around for a snack while nobody was around to steal some of it.

“And they say dragons keep hoards.” You heard in the doorway. Your husband wrapped his arms around you and rested his head on your shoulder, “Care to share?”

“You know I love you, right?” You asked, hearing his hum of a response, “Good. Kids! I found him!”

In seconds, the three of them were shouting as they ran down the hallway to catch their father. Bofur was trying not to laugh at how you had gotten him and instead shook his fist at you, “Maybe next time you’ll be the dragon, only I won’t sell you out over some sweets.”


	5. Nighttime Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo found this his nighttime routine changed with a baby around.

The day was coming to an end; dinner was finished, the table cleared, dishes cleaned and put away, and tiny yawns were coming from the armchair.

The little one was reclining in your arms, listening to a bedtime story while Bilbo did the pre-bed check for goblins.

“Just as I suspected, not a goblin to be seen.” He promised, holding his arms out to take the toddler from you, “Ready for bed now?”

Little Frodo nodded, sticking his arms out to be brought to bed, cuddling against Bilbo’s chest as they headed down the hall. As usual, you were close behind, since Frodo liked to have both of you tuck him in.

For the past two years, you had been taking care of little Frodo. Ever since the accident, he had been in your custody, and you had come to love him like he was your own.

Bilbo laid him on the bed and pulled the covers up, “Let’s see, did we do everything we needed to?”

Frodo nodded, snuggling down against his pillow, “Mhm.”

“Did we wash up?” Bilbo asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Frodo nodded again, blinking up at the two of you as he waited for you to continue.

“Did we clean up the toys on the rug?” You asked, glancing around the room to make sure he had.

“I may have helped.” Bilbo admitted, “Just to get to the table in time to eat.”

“Well, at least it got done.” You said, “I’ll get the light.”

You blew out the candle while Bilbo finished tucking him in, “Sweet dreams Frodo.”

“We’ll see you in the morning.” You promised, heading to the hallway with your husband to let the little guy sleep, “Goodnight sweetie.”

“Night mamma.” Frodo called.

You stopped in your steps and looked to your husband, who looked just as shocked as you were.

“Should we correct him?” You whispered, knowing he would need to know the truth eventually, but still touched that he cared so much for you.

“Night Bibo.” Frodo called, earning a frown from his uncle.

As you stifled your laugh, Bilbo shook his head, admitting that it was kind of cute to hear.

“Let’s just let him sleep.” He suggested, tugging the door shut, “No reason to keep him up too late.”


	6. Shopping (for needs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An impending visit from parents means an impromptu shopping trip. Fili wants to help make everything perfect.

“You’re like a kid in a candy shop.” You told him, the prince eagerly looking around at the items you most certainly did not need at the market. 

You had received a letter from your parents, saying that they were coming to visit you any day now. Of course, you realized that meant you had to prepare to be their host, for who knows how long. The best thing to do, was to stock up on whatever they may need while they were visiting, which meant a trip to the market.

“I can’t help it, look at everything.” He grinned, “Look at those socks, should we get a couple pairs?” 

“Fili, we need to focus.” You said, “We’re almost done, just need soap, spices, yarn, and… right, apples.”

He made a face at that, not having gotten over the fruit since the whole Mirkwood incident, “Can’t you make a blueberry pie?”

“I know you don’t care for apples but they do.” You said, “I’ll see what else I can get for you though, alright?”

He knew your parents coming to visit meant the world to you, still, he wished it wasn’t apples.

“Do you think they’ll like it here?” He asked, grabbing a soap off the next stall’s counter and finding the sum for it.

“I’m sure of it, it’s a fortress.” You pointed out, “Mom can’t say it isn’t safe, safety is a big deal for her.”

Fili grinned at that, the mountain was the safest place in the world as far as its inhabitants were concerned. It was a point of pride, especially for Durinsfolk.

“Why the yarn?” He asked, following you to the next stall.

“Mom will want to knit you something. If we have yarn for her, she won’t spend her whole trip looking for the perfect skein.” You explained, “Expect a pair of gloves or some socks, she’ll think it’s cold in here.”

You gathered the required spices for everything you wanted to make while they were visiting, grabbed the skein of yarn and continued to wander around a bit.

“Should I get them something?” Fili asked, looking at trinkets.

“Why? They haven’t gotten you anything.” You pointed out, he didn’t have to bend over backwards trying to impress them. Though, you did appreciate that he wanted to.

“They did give me you.” He said, batting his eyelashes at you to make you laugh, “I have to find some way to repay them, even if it may not be possible.”

You nudged his shoulder before leaning in to kiss him. When you pulled apart, you made sure to assure him, “If you keep saying stuff like that while they’re here, they will love you.”

“Consider it done.” He beamed, “I’ll be the most poetic prince since… well…”

“You’re halfway there, with your natural way with words.” You teased, “Really, just be yourself, don’t worry about anything. They’re going to love you.”


	7. Family Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pt. 2 of Shopping (for needs) Your parents arrive and your mother has a hunch. Pregnancy tw

It was only a few days into your family’s visit to the mountain, but you were already nearing the end of your rope. Your parents weren’t trying to be annoying but it just seemed to come naturally to them. You knew you were probably being overly sensitive to some of it, but it seemed like everything was getting on your nerves. It didn’t help that on top of it, you had felt awful the past few days.

Which is why you were shut in your bedroom, under the guise of getting ready for the day. In reality, you were rubbing your temples and trying not to snap at your parents.

You heard the door open, and saw your husband step in, “How are you doing?”

You groaned, dropping your head into your palms, “They’ve been here for years.”

“Four days.” Fili corrected, rubbing your back, “You know they’re just excited to see you.”

“I know, and I’m glad to see them too.” You assured him, “But it’s like every time I turn around, they’re there, with something else to comment on.”

“That’s just the way parents are.” He promised, “I was actually just sitting with them, they’re very proud of you.”

You looked up at him, and he nodded, “They won’t stop saying how well their daughter has done for herself. They never expected you to become a diplomat.”

“Well, I didn’t either.” You pointed out, and rubbed the top of his hand, “Thank you for amusing them.”

“Of course, still have a headache?” He asked.

“A little, I think it’s just the stress.” You said, “Nothing to worry about.”

“Maybe, but if it lasts much longer, you should go see Oin.” He suggested, “Okay?”

“Fine, fine.” You agreed, taking a breath, “Let’s get back out there.”

A knock on the door changed your mind, as your mother’s voice called through, “Y/N, honey? I’ve run out of yarn. I’m working on matching mittens for you two.”

Fili laughed at your expression, “We can take her to the market, that should take a couple of hours.”

“It’s just so chilly in here, it must be all of the stone.” She continued through the door, “Is it always so cold?”

“Let’s take them on an outing, maybe if they have us with them they’ll be more willing to explore the mountain.” You whispered before pulling the door open, “Mum, what about a trip to the market? We’ll get some more yarn, something to eat?”

“That sounds perfect.” She agreed, “Just let me get my coat, oh and my scarf, maybe some gloves…”

She disappeared to her room, and you rested your head on the door.

Fili came over, and rubbed your back gently, “Come on, let’s tell your dad.”

You found him poking the fire, he perked up when he saw you and rose to his feet.

“There’s my princess.” He beamed, “Or, well, I suppose you’re everyone’s princess now.”

“Still your princess.” You promised him, “We’re going to take a trip to the market, would you like to tag along?”

“Of course, let me just get my coat.” He agreed, heading back to the room as well.

“Princess?” Fili teased, “That’s sweet.”

“He always used to call me that.” You said, “It’s kind of nice to hear coming from him, doesn’t sound like a title.”

“Ready to go.” Your mom announced, and you turned to see her all bundled up. Your father was nearly as bad, but you just left them be.

“Wonderful, we can get more yarn and-” You began.

“Wait, I finished Fili’s mittens.” Your mom declared, fishing them out of her pocket, “Here you are hon.”

He thanked her and complimented the work before sliding them on to make her happy. You knew he would be too warm with them on, but he wanted to make sure she knew he liked them.

“They fit perfectly.” She gushed, “I just need a little more to finish up yours, sweetie.”

“Sounds perfect.” You agreed, and let your father lead the way into the hall. You took a breath and looked at Fili who held up his hands to show off his new mittens.

“I’m sure Kili will get a laugh out of this.” He said, “But come winter, he’ll be jealous.”

“Maybe we can get her to make him a pair too.” You tried, before the two of you joined them in the hall.

The market really seemed to catch their attention and soon enough, your father had stolen Fili away to go check out more of it while your mother dug through the yarn options.

“Oh, this is nice.” She held up a lightly colored skein of pink yarn, “Maybe I’ll have a little pair of mittens to knit sometime soon.”

You wanted to groan at that but were still feeling rather under the weather from whatever bug had you in its grasp. Maybe you should go see Oin.

“Maybe really soon.” She added, “Have I told you, you are positively glowing.”

“What?” You asked, putting together what she was insinuating. That absolutely settled it, you would go see Oin as soon as you could.

“Just think about it, little mittens.” Your mother waved the yarn around, “I might need blue, I’ll just get both.”


	8. I Love You's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of Shopping (for needs) and Family Visits. You finally visit Oin and share the news with the family. Pregnancy tw

Even though you had tried to get your mother to stay behind, she wound up joining you on your trip to Oin.

“Mother, really, I think I can manage.” You tried, but no matter, she stood firm.

“If my baby is going to have a baby I want to be the first to know.” She insisted, holding your arm to escort you, “Now, where is this doctor?”

You rolled your eyes, but brought her along, and waited for Oin to notice your arrival.

He jumped out of his skin when he turned around to find his office was no longer empty and set down the glass jar that he had nearly dropped, “You shouldn’t sneak up on a dwarf with a hearing problem lass.”

“You’re the doctor?” Your mother asked, stunning you with her judgmental tone.

“Mom!” You scolded, but Oin had only just begun to search for his horn, so he hadn’t heard her comment.

“There we are.” He said, wiping it off and setting it in his ear, “Now, what seems to be the problem?”

Your mother turned to you, raising her eyebrow and gesturing for you to tell him.

“It may just be flu,” You started, but she didn’t like that, “We’re not sure.”

“Let’s have a look then, shall we?” He asked, before having you take a seat. Throughout the examination, your mother was giddy as can be. When Oin finally confirmed your suspicions, she could hardly contain herself.

“Oh sweetheart! This is wonderful!” She exclaimed, pulling you into a hug. You were pretty much just stunned to hear him confirm your suspicions. You had been telling yourself it was just some bug for a while now, perhaps as a way to protect yourself from getting too excited about the possibility, but now that you knew for sure… you were nearly in tears.

“Now, there’s no need for that.” Oin handed you a handkerchief, “This is a happy occasion.”

“These are happy tears.” You assured him, earning a gentle squeeze from your mother.

“We shouldn’t keep the boys for too long, they’ll be just as excited.” She insisted, “But, we’ll go when you’re ready, okay?”

Back at the house, your father had insisted on starting dinner for everyone. To show his thanks to Fili’s family for keeping you safe, he had invited them by as well, so when you and your mother returned, Dis, Kili and Thorin weren’t far behind.

With all of the family around and getting to know one another, you realized that you had everything you could want. You pulled Fili aside and into an embrace, catching him by surprise.

“Where did you two go off to earlier?” He wondered, when you let him go, “You were gone long enough for your father to start a stew.”

“Well, we went to see Oin.” You told him, “I haven’t been feeling right lately, so we wanted him to check.”

“What did he say?” He asked, clearly concerned with the way you were approaching this subject, “Are you alright?”

“I’ve actually got something exciting to tell you.” You said, pulling him down the hall for more privacy.

“What is it?” He repeated, growing more anxious as you took your time to explain the situation, “Y/N, you can tell me.”

“I know, this is good news.” You assured him, kissing his forehead to calm his nerves, “I’m expecting.”

“You are? We are?” He amended his first question, in an instant his worries were replaced with a broad grin. He pulled you into a hug, pulling back to kiss you, “I love you so much.”

A hesitant knock at the door caught your attention, “Dinner’s ready, everyone’s waiting.”

“Thanks Kili, we’ll be right out.” You assured him, looking back at Fili, you asked, “Should we let the others know the good news?”

Fili beamed in agreement, “I can’t see how we could keep it from them.”

With one more kiss, the two of you parted and returned to the dinner.

“There they are.” Thorin gestured, “Come, sit, join us.”

“Your father made stew.” Your mother said.

“It smells delicious.” Dis complimented.

“I’m starving.” Kili reached across the table and got a smack on the hand.

“Excuse me, our hosts are not yet seated.” Dis scolded him before smiling your way as Fili pulled your chair out for you to sit. He pushed you in and sat beside you.

Throughout the dinner, everyone seemed to get along well enough, which was all you could hope for and more. As everyone finished their meals, Fili raised his newly filled glass.

You realized that he wanted to toast to something and copied his action before the others rose their glasses as well.

“Thank you everyone for joining us tonight.” Fili began, “Or, for cooking.”

Your father lifted his glass at that nod to his efforts, a pleased grin showing his pride in his creation.

Fili continued from there, “Though, tonight was meant to be a night between our loved ones, we have something to share with you all.” He looked your way, and took your hand in his, “Would you like to do the honors?”

“We’re expecting.” You said, before you couldn’t contain yourself and added, “I’m pregnant.”

The night changed in an instant, from a friendly dinner to a celebration, as everyone congratulated you both.

“To the little one.” Thorin toasted.

“Surely you two will stay for a while longer.” Dis said to your parents, “There’s plenty of room.”

“Of course there is. We’ll assign you your own quarters in the morning.” Thorin promised.

Your parents thanked him for that, before your mother assured that the baby would have sweaters and gloves galore before they were even born.

“Perfect.” You laughed at that, but appreciated what she wanted to do, “Thank you mom.”

“I’ll have to teach them how to shoot.” Kili said.

“I bet your brother will have them working with blades before you get the chance to.” Thorin teased.

“Weapons?” Your mother looked nervous.

“Not until they’re old enough to handle it.” Dis assured her, resting a hand on her arm.

You leaned against your husband as everyone continued their chat about the baby.

He kissed your temple, just as glad as you were that everyone was getting along so well.

“I love you.” You reminded him, interlocking your fingers with his.

“I love you too.” He brought your interlocked hands to his lips and pressed a kiss to your knuckles.

“Oh! I brought dessert.” Dis remembered, rising from her seat to head into the kitchen, “Kili, clear the dishes.”

He came around and did as he was told, nudging his brother as he took his bowl, “I will get to teach them how to shoot, right Y/N?”

“We’ll see if you get any better before you teach them anything.” You teased.

“A fair answer.” Thorin agreed, making Kili roll his eyes before vanishing to the kitchen with the bowls.

After dessert, everyone turned in for the night, including you and your husband.

You changed for bed and snuggled in, feeling his hand rest on your belly. He pressed a kiss to your shoulder and whispered another, “I love you.”


	9. Exercising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and his wife are caught by their son.

You and your husband were panting for breath as you moved in sync, enjoying the rare moment of privacy you could get with one another. You were nearly in a trance, matching each other’s movements and anticipating what was to come. Times like this were your favorite, when it was just the two of you. It was too bad those times were so rare.

Your reverie was broken, as a voice from the door asked, “What are you and amad doing?”

With that, the two of you paused in your motions, moving away from each other to deal with the situation.

How your son had thought to look for you in the training grounds was beyond you. You hadn’t wanted him to see his parents quite literally fighting, which is why you had waited for his lesson to go spar.

“What are you doing in here?” Thorin asked, setting his sword down and opening his arms for your son to run into them for a hug, “I thought you were supposed to be in a lesson?”

“I finished.” Young Thror explained, wrapping his arms around his adad’s neck, “Was amad winning?”

Thorin grinned at that, not ashamed to admit you were a great warrior, “For a while, until she misstepped.”

You scoffed at that, setting your weapon aside as well, “That was pure luck on your part and you know it.”

“Can I try?” Your son asked, looking eagerly to the both of you. As excited as he looked about the prospect of learning to swordfight, you just couldn’t say yes yet.

“Maybe when you’re older.” You said, “You have to be very, very careful when you use a sword, even a practice one.”

Thorin winked at your son, whispering what you could only assume was a promise to go against your wishes. So, you crossed your arms and waited for the whispering to stop.

“And has the council made a decision?” You asked.

“It has.” Thorin said, letting go of your son and turning to face you, “The council would like to propose a bet.”

“What sort of bet?” You asked, willing to admit that you were intrigued.

“Thror has requested, that we spar and the winner can decide if he can start lessons.” Thorin said, “What says the queen?”

“Get ready to lose Oakenshield.” You taunted, “Swords?”

“Yes!” Thror shouted, taking a seat out of harm’s way as he was instructed to.

While you and your husband began to circle one another, Thror was completely mesmerized. He couldn’t wait to be just like his adad- although, he looked to be losing.

“Come on adad!” Thror cheered, sitting on the edge of his seat, “Don’t let amad win!”

You laughed at that, blocking Thorin’s poorly executed strike, “Giving it your best shot?”

You nearly landed a blow to his middle, but he moved to block it in time, shooting a smirk your way, “Nothing but the best for my wife, have to give you some sort of a challenge.”

You danced around each other for a while longer, blocking strike after strike, until the match was over.

Thror waited for the winner to be made clear, unsure of what had happened throughout the match.

Thorin put the weapons away, letting you grab your drink and catch your breath for a moment.

“Do I get to start training?” Thror asked.

You pretended to think it over, despite having made up your mind already. You had won fair and square, it was your decision to make. Knowing how your husband and son felt, you knew what the decision would be.

“You may.” You nodded, smiling as your son cheered, “On one condition.”

His excitement deflated, expecting you to take the fun out of it somehow.

“You train with us, so we can make sure you’re careful.” You said, watching his smile return to his face, “And, so we can teach you our tricks.”

Thror was over the moon at that, running over to hug you and thank you profusely, “I have to go tell my friends!”

He ran off after that, your husband wrapped an arm around your shoulders and the two of you started back for your quarters.

“Good call, having us train him.” He said, “We’re you planning to say yes all along?”

“Of course,” You admitted, “But, if my little boy wants to fight, he has to learn from the best.”


	10. Wearing Each Other's Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wearing Ori's sweater in the morning nearly kills Dori.

Ori grumbled, pulling you back under the covers as you tried to make your hasty morning escape.

“I have to go, what if Dori sees?” You whispered, trying to remind him that the rest of the house would be up shortly, “We’ll see each other later.”

“Not soon enough.” He said, nuzzling against your shoulder, “Can’t you just stay until the sun is up?”

“If your brothers kill me…” You gave in, cuddling close, “You’re lucky you’re so cute.”

“Am I?” He asked, grinning at you, “Not as cute as you though.”

The two of you froze, stiff as boards as someone knocked at the door.

“Ori? You want some breakfast?” Dori asked, voice muffled by the door.

“Oh shit.” You muttered, scrambling to get some clothes on and make yourself somewhat decent.

Ori sat up, searching for his own clothes in the mess of blankets, “Maybe in a minute!”

“Is everything alright in there?” Dori asked.

“Leave the kid alone, do we have anything to eat?” Nori called from down the hall.

Dori’s voice grew muffled, as he went to the kitchen to talk to Nori, and you knew you had to make your run for it.

“I love you, but if I don’t run now, I may not see tomorrow.” You said, only partially joking as you grabbed your pants and reached for the doorknob.

“Wait!” Ori whispered, “That’s my shirt.”

“Is it?” You noticed, “Well, at least it covers what it needs to, makes me half decent.”

Ori cracked a smile at that, shaking his head at you, “Be careful, I love you.”

“I’m always careful.” You assured him, grabbing your boots and pulling the door open.

You were met by the last sight you ever wanted to see. Dori was standing right on the other side of the door, fist raised to knock again. His jaw was hanging open, eyes wide as saucers as he took in your state of disarray.

“Why don’t you let the kid sleep?” Nori asked, stepping back into the hallway, and noticing the situation. He was visibly amused, laughter threatening to bubble right out of him.

“I’ll just… be going.” You said, treading carefully as you passed the statue of Dori in the doorway.

You ran down the hallway, passing Nori and tugging the door open to get home before the eldest brother returned to reality.

“Didn’t think to use the window Y/N?” Nori called, teasing you before you were out of earshot, “Hey Ori, wasn’t that your shirt?”

“She couldn’t grab her own?!” Dori exclaimed, so shrilly that he sent birds from their perches in search of a quieter resting place.

After that, Ori had to sneak over to your place, or you’d have to find a different place altogether to enjoy one another’s company. Dori was a bit on edge around you for far longer than he’d care to admit, still tense when he saw you in the shirt you seemed to have stolen for good.

Ori told you not to worry about it, besides, he liked when you ‘borrowed’ his shirt.


	11. Nursing the Sick One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili’s hangover would’ve been unbearable without his wife’s help.

“Thank you Balin, you’re a lifesaver.” You whispered, before stepping back into the room and shutting the door as carefully as possible.

Despite your efforts to be quiet, you heard a groan from the bed as the door clicked shut. You set the delivery down on the bedside table, before checking to see if Fili had emerged from under the covers yet.

Unsurprisingly, he hadn’t. After a late night of celebrating, he had fallen into bed and you knew he was bound to wake up with a hangover to rival all others.

“Balin brought me something for your head.” You tried to speak gently, not wanting to make his situation worse than it already was.

Slowly, his hand came out from under the covers, where he was hiding. You handed him the small vial, and he retreated back to take the dosage.

Fili made a noise of disgust, before sticking the empty vial out from under the blankets.

“I know it’s bad, just give it a minute and you’ll be grateful for it.” You assured him, rubbing his back over the blankets.

You climbed back into bed beside him, resting against the backboard as you waited for him to feel well enough to get up. If he still felt terrible by some impossible chance, you would have to revisit Balin who was probably trying to get on with his day.

Eventually, he pulled the covers from over his head, rolled onto his back and looked up at you.

“Feeling better?” You asked, brushing the hair from his face. He hummed a response, shutting his eyes as he leaned into your hand, “We should probably get up soon, your uncle had plans for today.”

He grumbled a reply, moving suddenly to lay across you as you went to kick your legs off the bed.

“Let’s have Balin tell him we’re sick.” He suggested, and you could feel him shake with laughter at his own idea, “What do you say?”

“I’d say your uncle wouldn’t buy it.” You said, “Now, get off me you troll.”

“Troll?” He asked, looking your way, “How am I a troll?”

“Right now, you weigh about as much as one.” You joked, nudging his side, “Come on, Balin already told him you were feeling under the weather. If we’re quick we can enjoy the morning and some of the afternoon before he comes around looking for us.”

“If we have all that time, can’t we stay in bed a while longer?” He suggested, grinning as he added, “I’m not sure I’m feeling well enough to get up yet.”

“In that case, if you aren’t feeling up to par…” You began, “I guess we’ll just have to stay in for a while.”


	12. Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin does his daughter’s hair for her birthday party.

Everything looked great; the decorations were up, the food was being prepared, and your little girl was officially a year older. It seemed like just yesterday she was taking her first steps and now she was old enough to start her first lessons, the time really had flown by.

Before you could be drawn into a whirlwind of memories, you heard a soft song coming from your daughter’s room. Curious as to what was going on, you headed towards her door and peaked through the crack.

You husband sat on your daughter’s bed, singing as he ran a brush through her hair. The usually bouncy girl was calm in her father’s presence, looking as if she didn’t even know about the party that was about to happen.

Instead, she sat there, listening to her father sing with a content little smile on her face. As Thorin set down the brush, and set to doing her braids, she cooperated with him, not turning her head or moving as her father worked.

He finished the song, moving on to whistle a bit, just to keep silence from settling in around them, as he weaved the braids together before her shoulders.

Not wanting to intrude on the moment, you stayed put, setting your hand over your heart as you tried not to squeal at the two of them.

“Auntie?” Kili called from the end of the hallway, “Where should we put the gifts?”

You composed yourself before dragging yourself away from the door, “Let’s put them over here Kili, is your brother here yet?”

“He’s on the way.” Your nephew promised, “Wouldn’t miss the princess’s birthday.”

“He better not.” Thorin said, alerting everyone to his presence as he entered the room with his daughter on his hip. Sure, she was nearly too old for that, but he wasn’t willing to give up his baby girl yet.

“Kili!” Your daughter beamed, “We’re going to have cake.”

“I think it’s nearly done.” Kili said, “Want to go take a look?”

“Can I?” She looked to her father for permission. Grinning as he agreed and set her down.

“Be careful not to let her eat the icing off of it.” You called, reminded of her earlier birthdays where she had either snuck a taste or played with her dessert.

She ran off with Kili, eager to start celebrating her day. Your husband on the other hand, didn’t look ready to admit that she was growing up.

“When did she get so big?” Dis asked, pulling the two of you into hugs, “I remember when the boys were that small. Careful brother, they grow up quickly.”

Thorin didn’t seem to like that answer, “Why don’t we worry about today before we think about that.”

“Whatever you say.” Dis winked at you and set her hand on her brother’s shoulder, “Nice braiding by the way.”


	13. Coffee and/or Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bofur’s a coffee drinker, Y/N likes tea.

The habit had started when he needed the caffeine to stay awake but Bofur was still fond of his coffee.

Every morning, he would brew himself a cup, take a seat and just take in the morning before starting his day.

Over the journey, he hadn’t had the luxury, which had made the trip just that much rougher.

Once the mountain was reclaimed, you had a surprise waiting for him that had him over the moon.

You had ordered a delivery for him once everyone had gotten settled, and when it arrived you were eager to see his reaction.

You got up just a bit earlier than usual in the morning to brew him a cup. The rich scent was comforting after having gone so long without such a thing.

Bofur stretched as he woke up, feeling right away that it was going to be a good day. He laid for a moment in bed, before it dawned on him what was different.

He sat up in bed, smelling coffee? He was sure it was coffee, but how?

“Good morning.” You greeted, carrying the cup over to him.

“Is that…?” He asked.

“You tell me.” You said, handing it over to him.

He looked at you like you had given him the world and took a sip, instantly relaxing as the comforting flavor hit his tongue.

“Where did you get this?” He asked, raising the cup for another sip.

“I ordered it a while ago.” You admitted, “Remember that troll hoard?”

“Where we buried the gold.” He nodded, putting together what you must’ve done, “I thought you were saving your share of that for you?”

“I know how much you missed your coffee.” You said, “So, it was worth it.”

Later that day, Bofur burst in on Dori, who was just trying to get some work done.

“Dori, you drink tea.” He said, confusing the elder dwarf further.

“I do… yes.” Dori replied hesitantly, “What is so urgent about my tea drinking habits?”

“I want to give Y/N something nice.” He said, “What’s the best one you have?”

Dori had given him a few options, sending him home to return the surprise. Bofur leaned against the counter as the tea steeped, looking over to the door as it opened.

“Someone should really tell Bombur that his handwriting is atrocious.” You called, “I spent all day trying to decipher one of his recipes, I’m still not sure if he wrote tablespoons or teaspoons for salt.”

“He has to write those down quickly, he’s worried he’ll forget it before it’s written down.” He explained, bringing the cup out to you, “I’m sure you’ve done it.”

“Having another cup already?” You teased, “I’m glad you like it so much.”

“I do, but this is for you.” He offered it over, “I got a recommendation for you.”

“Did you?” You asked, accepting the cup. You blew the steam before taking a sip and finding it to be just about perfect, “Who gave you the recommendation?”

“Dori.” He admitted, “Do you like it?”

“It’s very good.” You assured him, “Could stand to be steeped a little longer, but very nice.”

“What do you know, I make ‘very nice’ leaf juice.” He teased.

“Hey, it’s better than your bean water.” You replied, trying not to laugh at the face he made.

“It is so much more than bean water.” He swore.

“And this isn’t just ‘leaf juice’.” You pointed out.

“Let’s agree to disagree.” He shook his head, “Coffee is clearly the better of the two.”

You scoffed, “In what world?”

The Great Beverage Argument nearly destroyed the peace of the mountain before everyone agreed to leave it be. Well, it was ordered to stop, when Thorin took a side and declared it over. You weren’t happy with the outcome, but at least Bofur wasn’t one to gloat. 


	14. Cooking Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin has a secret hobby.

“Just a dash.” Dwalin read off the recipe, before adding to the dish, “Y/N, can you be my tester?”

You leapt at the opportunity, always eager to try what your husband was making. You set down the knife you were using to chop up vegetables for a soup, and visited the pot your husband was working in.

“It might need salt.” He warned, and you sampled his dish.

“It’s great.” You assured him, “Could use a little something though.”

He looked like he agreed but tasted it again to see if he knew what it needed. The next thing you knew, he was in the spice cabinet and adding to his pot.

“How about now?” He asked.

Now it was perfect. You were curious as to what he changed and asked, “What did you add?”

He shook his head, “I can’t tell you, it’s a secret recipe.”

You rolled your eyes at that, “Yeah, sure it is.”

“I didn’t get this good at cooking to give away my secrets.” He teased.

“You got this good at cooking by watching me.” You retorted, gesturing with the knife, “Now I’ve been bumped down to chopping duty.”

“Dicing.” He corrected, “Recipe says diced.”

You rolled your eyes at him, though you did love how much he enjoyed cooking now, you reminded, “Don’t get too big for your breeches over there, you haven’t passed the test yet.”

That was true enough, the kids were picky, they were the toughest judges and therefore, some of the best judges.

“Dinner.” You called, turning back to Dwalin, “You ready to be reviewed?”

“What’s for dinner?” The kids asked, trying to get a glimpse of the food before it was served.

“Take your seats, adad made something new.” You told them.

“Do you think it’s going to be icky?” Your youngest whispered.

“If it is, say you’re full.” The elder of the two advised, “Amad filled the cookie jar again.”

You laughed at that, going to rub Dwalin’s shoulder, “I’m sure they’ll like it, but there’s no denying that they’re your kids.”


	15. Washing Dishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pt. 2 of Cooking Together

Since Dwalin had been the head chef for dinner, it was supposed to be your turn to wash the dishes. So, as he went around collecting the plates, you filled the sink watching the suds form on the surface.

“Bring your plates into the kitchen.” Dwalin told the kids and seconds later they were sliding their plates onto the counter.

“What did you think?” You asked them, “Should we let adad try new recipes more?”

Your daughter nodded eagerly, while your son shrugged.

“I thought you liked it?” You asked him, brushing his hair away from his eyes, “You cleaned up your plate.”

“It was okay.” He said, “I like dessert more.”

“If you still have room you can have a couple cookies.” You told him, and the kids headed straight for the cookie jar.

Dwalin added the other dishes to the sink and started to scrub them clean while you watched the kids open the jar. Once they got into it, you returned to the sink to finish cleaning up.

“They better save me some.” Dwalin grumbled, knowing your kids could rival his appetite, especially with sweets.

Your daughter whined, and you didn’t even have to look over your shoulder to know why.

“Share with your sister.” You called, knowing Dwalin was giving your son a look.

With your husband washing beside you, the dishes were clean in half the time. You put them away, while he wrestled the cookie jar away from your son to salvage the few that were left. You daughter pouted as she had only gotten one, while your son had stolen a handful.

“They need to run that sugar out.” Dwalin said, before going back into the other room.

“He’s going to catch us!” Your son shouted, making your daughter erupt into giggles before they started running around the table.

You laughed as your daughter ran into the kitchen and reached up at you to be picked up, “Amad!”

You scooped her up, propping her on your hip, “What do you say, bedtime story?”

She nodded, resting her head on your shoulder, “Yeah.”

“Adad can catch your brother, let’s get ready for bed honey.” You said, carrying her towards her room.


	16. Homework and/or Job Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo helps Frodo with his lessons. (I take liberties with the timeline, as with the other Frodo fic. The thought of him as a baby are too cute to pass up.)

The boys were sitting at Bilbo’s desk, Frodo trying to get used to the feeling of a quill in hand while Bilbo guided him through his work.

“Not bad, you’re getting good at your name.” Bilbo complimented. He pointed to the next word, “Now, try to write ‘Apple’. It’s just like you see it.”

“Speaking of apples,” You walked in, setting a plate of sliced apple down on the desk, “I figured you might be hungry.”

Frodo grinned, reaching for a slice while Bilbo thanked you. You took a look at the paper and saw what progress the little one had been making with his name.

“Oh Frodo, look at that.” You gushed, “You’ll be writing books in no time.”

“Just like you!” He looked up at Bilbo expectantly, “Right?”

“Just like me, yes.” Bilbo smiled, “Why don’t you show Y/N how you write?”

Frodo nodded, gripping the quill just as he was told while focusing in on the letters he needed.

His letters may have been a bit shaky, but he was making great strides in his writing. You couldn’t be prouder.

“Apple.” He declared as he finished the ‘e’.

You mussed up his hair and pressed a kiss to the top of his head, “I’m so proud of you, keep up the good work!”

“We will.” Bilbo promised, pointing to the next word, “What about a ‘B’ word, hmm?”

“Bilbo?” You suggested.

“Yes dear?” He asked over his shoulder.

“Why don’t you try ‘Bilbo’?” You rephrased.

“We could do that.” Bilbo agreed, “Or we could do Baggins.”

“Then he could write his full name.” You agreed, “How about that Frodo, hon?”

“Baggins!” He grinned, thrusting the quill in the air, “How do I write it?”

“Just like this.” Bilbo took to helping him, making the word clear on the page before letting Frodo trace it for the first time, “B A G G I N S. Not too long, is it?”

“No.” Frodo was determined to take down the word, “Mumma come back when I’m done, okay?”

“Of course, I want to see how well you write.” You assured him, “I’ve just got to finish washing the mud off of your trousers.”

The little bugger had gone off on an adventure, making sure it seemed, to get mud all over himself before coming in to do his lesson.

“Okay mumma.” He called, before focusing in on his letters. He had to make them his best work so far, always wanting to impress you.

“Good job, now the ‘a’ just like ‘apple’.” You heard Bilbo coax him along. You couldn’t believe just how sweet he was, especially with his nephew, and you just felt like the luckiest person in the world.


	17. Trying Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You introduce Nori to a new activity.

Nori was at a complete loss for why you had brought him out to walk around the mountain. When he tried to get any insight into what was happening, you just shushed him and shuffled along, trying not to trip on the blanket that was wrapped around you.

“You look like an old woman.” He teased, “Would you care to impart some of your wisdom?”

You shot daggers at him with a glance, “Keep it up, just know that if you do, you won’t get a turn.”

“Doing what?” He asked, hoping he could get the answer out of you now.

“Perfect.” You declared, stopping at the top of the stairs. Out before you was a vast and empty hallway, followed by a bridge to a second set of stairs, “This will do just fine.”

You pulled the blanket off of your shoulders, laid it on the floor and looked up at your husband, “I need you to do something.”

Once you explained your plan, he did his best to comply, finding out that it actually looked pretty fun. He grabbed the top of the blanket, while you sat on the other end, and raced along the floor, dragging you along like a child, laughing the entire time.

After going back and forth a few times, he set down his edge and sat, “My turn?”

“Fine, I guess that’s fair.” You agreed, taking your turn to tug him along. Eventually, you both collapsed on the blanket, laughing at how ridiculous you probably looked to anyone else.

“I should probably tell you.” You spoke up, “Fili and Kili will be here to race us, I kind of cheated by getting you to practice.”

He perked up at the idea of a competition and once the boys arrived, you were ready to beat them.

“Alright, so, decide who’s pulling and we can get started.” You announced, watching Kili take a seat on the blanket, and you copied, “The only rule of blanket drag racing is to not fall, well, and be careful by the edges.”

“Ready to win, brother?” Fili asked, taunting Nori as you and Kili began the countdown.

As soon as they could, Fili and Nori took off, leaving you and Kili gripping the blanket to avoid falling off. When Fili got ahead of Nori for a moment, Kili threw both of his hands in the air to celebrate, and the blanket was pulled right out from underneath him. That disqualified the brothers, making you and Nori the champions of it all.

While the two of you celebrated, dancing and teasing the boys a bit, Dwalin cleared his throat down where you had all started.

“Just what is going on here?” He asked, arms crossed over his chest, “Is this how princes should act? Or for that matter, grown dwarrow?”

“So, she’s off the hook?” Nori asked, thrusting his thumb your way and throwing you under the bus, “It was all her idea.”

You slapped his arm, “Jerk.”

“I can see one way to rectify this whole situation.” Nori tried to recover, “You race us. You win, tell Thorin, do whatever it is you want. If we win, nobody gets in trouble.”

He accepted, going to pick up the edge of the blanket as Nori had been, but your husband had other ideas.

“Oh no, you’re the passenger.” He said, “Both the boys will drag you along.”

“They’ll lose on purpose.” Dwalin argued.

“Which is why, you only report us if we lose.” Nori said, “The boys are off the hook.”

“What?” You asked, “Nori, come on.”

“Trust me.” He whispered, “What do you say?”

He accepted, swapping places with Kili as everyone got ready to race.

After counting down, Nori raced the princes, going faster than he had either time before. The boys started lagging behind, and Dwalin barked out for them to go faster. Not only were they uncoordinated with one another, but with the added weight, they couldn’t keep up.

As you and Nori crossed the invisible finish line, you cheered at the victory, “Take that Dwalin!”

“You cheated.” He said to Nori, “I want a redo.”

“How in the world could I have cheated?” Nori asked, “Besides, no redos. No respectable grown dwarrow will go around behaving in such a manner. Good day Mister Dwalin.”

With that, the two of you headed down the stairs, the balled-up blanket in your husband’s arms. When you were nearly back home, you ran into the king. He looked at the out of breath, disheveled messes you both were, and the balled-up blanket and shook his head.

“I don’t want to know.” He said, letting you two pass without further argument. It was only later, when he saw his nephews and Dwalin just as disheveled that he put it together, “What did they do this time?”


	18. Troublemakers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pt. 2 of Trying Something New: Their reign of terror continues as Nori and his wife make a bet concerning Dwalin.

Nori leaned back in his chair, satisfied with his grand plan. He shot a grin at his wife, who just shook her head, trying not to encourage him in any way. She caved eventually, the entire thing was so absurd, there was no way he could do it.

“You’re on.” She agreed, shaking his hand, “I’d say good luck, but I intend to win this.”

* * *

The guard had Nori by the back of his shirt, shoving him into the cell for holding as someone got Dwalin to sort out punishment. They knew well that this particular dwarf caused some serious trouble, but he also knew the royal family, so he was offered some leeway.

Dwalin sighed as he approached the cell, “So, you tried to break into the guard barracks.”

“Heard something about important plans.” Nori admitted, shrugging, “Wanted a peak.”

“I don’t know why Thorin doesn’t let you sit in this thing.” Dwalin was visibly frustrated, reaching out to check the strength of the door with a shake. When he was satisfied with it, he continued, “But, our King’s not scheduled to return until tomorrow, so you can spend the night.”

The door to the room opened again behind Dwalin, who turned to see Mrs. Ri escorted by a guard.

“Y/N,” Dwalin greeted, “I’m sorry you have to see this.”

“Nori.” She shook her head, eyes locked on her husband, “What have you done?”

“He tried to break into the guard barracks.” Dwalin revealed, “Luckily, the off shift caught him and brought him in.”

She sighed, annoyed with the entire situation, and scolded, “Come on Nori.”

His proud expression changed to stunned shame, he grew bashful, turning his gaze to the stone wall of the cell.

“What’s to be done?” Y/N asked Dwalin, locking eyes with the chief of the guard, “What’s his punishment?”

“He’ll have to stay the night and face the king tomorrow.” Dwalin said.

“Alright.” Y/N nodded.

“Alright?!” Nori sat up, gawking.

“I’m sorry dear, but if you did break into the barracks, you’ll have to face the repercussions.” She said, reaching a hand for the bars to hold her husbands hand before she would be asked to leave.

“I’m sorry Y/N.” Dwalin said lowly, stopping her hand by standing in front of the bars, “I can’t allow that.”

“I know, I shouldn’t have.” She apologized, “I hope I’ll see you at home tomorrow.”

“Y/N, you can’t possibly let them keep me here.” Nori pleaded, jolting to the bars, “Amrâlimê-”

As she started for the door, two guards burst through, calling Dwalin to some urgent situation elsewhere.

“What’s going on?” Dwalin asked, halfway down the path with them when they finally began to explain.

“There’s a fire, we should be able to see it from here.” One recruit said.

“It’s just at the foot of the stairs, we received a raven about it.” Another nodded, as they reached the top of the stairs, “Although, I don’t see any smoke…”

“A raven? About a fire?” Dwalin asked, stopping in his tracks and grumbling, “Y/N.”

“Sorry Dwalin.” He heard from a balcony above. When he glanced up, he saw you looking down over the edge, your husband grinning beside you.

“Better luck next time.” Nori called, “Oh, and thanks for the dagger!”

Dwalin reached to check if he had really lost the dagger, and sure enough it was gone. Instead, a slip of parchment was in its place, reading ‘I bet the wife I could steal this off of you. Good news, I won!’

“Should we go after them sir?” One of the recruits asked, but Dwalin just shook his head, closing his fist around the note.

“No, let them go.” He said, baffling the recruits around him.

“Why sir?” One questioned.

“They’ve pulled worse pranks than that.” Dwalin explained, leading them back to the barracks, “You’ll get used to them and I’ll get that dagger back.”


	19. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new parents have an interesting sleep schedule and Kili is still very affectionate, even if it’s the middle of the night.

“There we go, alright.” You whispered, slowly setting the sleeping newborn back down. Ideally, she wouldn’t wake up now for an hour or two.

As new parents, you and Kili had been quick to set up a schedule so you could alternate baby duty in the middle of the night. This way, neither one of you would be too tired the next day- of course, that was only the idea, you were both expecting to be up every time the baby cried and tired the next day. That only lasted for what, thirty years for dwarrow?

Once the baby was down, you could finally go rest. Knowing the sun, or the baby would be up sooner than you wanted to be awake, you got yourself back to bed. Rubbing your eyes, you got back under the covers, and settled in, starting to drift straight away.

Unbeknownst to you, your husband had been awake since he heard the crying. As you shut your eyes, inching closer and closer to being asleep, he couldn’t leave you be.

“I love you.” He said, leaning over you to pepper your face with kisses, “I love our family.”

You hummed at the feeling, unable to hide your smile. Sure, you wanted to sleep, but you shared the sentiment. You loved feeling like a family, “I do too.”

“I’m up next, so even if you hear her, just stay in bed.” He insisted, shifting to kiss your collarbone and shoulder as he laid back down.

“No problem there.” You promised, “I love you.”

He didn’t answer, knowing you were teetering on the edge of sleep. Instead, as you sailed off to dreamland, he pressed another kiss to your shoulder and snuggled up with you, awaiting his turn with the baby. 


	20. Hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids hug their adad goodbye before you walk them to their lessons. Bofur has to wait for Oin to check on his injury.

“Be good today.” Bofur called, standing in the doorway to the kitchen, he squatted down to be closer to eye level with little Billa, “Can I get a hug?”

She grinned and opened her arms wide out before throwing them around her father’s neck.

He wrapped his good arm around her, hugging her back tightly. Normally, he would’ve walked with the four of you to drop the kids at their lessons, but with his arm dislocated the way it was, Oin wanted to make sure he did as little as possible with it.

“You’re getting so big.” He told her, “Are you ever going to stop growing?”

“No!” She cheered, jumping in her father’s grip, “I’ll be big!”

“Not as big as me.” Her brother said, measuring his height with his hand, “You’ll never be this big.”

“Will to!” She insisted, “Right adad?”

“How about,” He paused, and scooped her up, propping her to sit up on his shoulder, “This big?”

She squealed at her new height, and your son pouted, tugging at Bofur’s pantleg, “I want to try!”

Bera just looked over at you for an answer, while the two of you stood waiting patiently by the doorway. You shrugged, “Adad is being silly.”

You went over, taking Billa from his shoulder, “Do you need me to leave a note for Oin?”

“No.” He looked away, locking eyes with your son and grinning, “Can I get a hug before your lesson?”

Brogur nodded, approaching his father who held his good arm out for him.

“I’ll miss you.” He grumbled into his shoulder, holding him close, “Make your arm better so you can walk us to lessons again.”

“Not even two days and you’ve had enough of me.” You teased, earning a chorus of ‘No!’s from the kids.

Billa hugged you as well as she could in your hold, “Love you.”

“I love you too sweetie.” You kissed her head, “Alright, one, two, and three. Let’s get a move on before we’re late.”

The older two grabbed their things and followed you to the door.

“Say goodbye to adad.” You added, and they looked over their shoulders to shout goodbyes at him.

He leaned against the doorway, watching the four of you head off, before he heard someone speak up in the hall behind him.

“There you are, resting I hope.” Oin said, jostling his bag in his grip, “Let me get a look at that leg of yours.”

“You mean my arm?” Bofur corrected.

“You have a farm?” Oin asked, “I think I remember that, now that you mention it.”


	21. Forgetting Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You went home to collect some of your things before moving into the mountain with Thorin. You almost forgot your childhood treasures.

Since you were about to move into the mountain, you had arranged to return home and gather some of your things. Thorin had asked if you wanted them delivered, but this was something you insisted upon doing yourself.

Nearly everything you needed was in a pile next to the empty pack, but you couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something else.

“I know I’m forgetting something.” You swore, looking around the room. Thorin was standing in the room as well, having been curious about where you grew up he didn’t want to pass up the opportunity to see it for himself.

“If you do forget anything, we can send for it.” He assured you, as he looked around and picked up some of the things you had started to pack. He dropped whatever he had picked up and bent down to get it. He noticed while he was on the floor, that the floorboard was loose, and shifted it. Underneath he found a small empty space, inside a little lockbox, “Is this it?”

“I don’t think so- you found it!” You reached for the box, wiping at the surface of it excitedly, “I haven’t seen this in years.”

“What’s inside?” He asked, part of him curious as to what possible treasure you could have stashed away under the floorboards.

“I don’t have the key anymore.” You admitted, “I’m not sure how to get it open without it.”

“May I?” Thorin asked, and you handed the box back over. He pulled a knife out and fiddled with the lock, successfully popping it open and giving it back to you.

You open the top, expecting to find something incredibly important to you, but truthfully you didn’t know what to expect.

Thorin looked with you, confused as he took note of the knickknacks that filled the small box. As you moved the shiny buttons and bits of change around, you uncovered things that made more sense to have hidden away.

You dumped the little things to get to what lay beneath. You had gotten a glimpse of a piece of paper in a frame, and once you took it out, you remembered when you had first seen it.

“Is that you?” Thorin asked, pointing at the little girl that was drawn on the parchment.

“My mother used to be an artist.” You explained, “I remember hating this day, I had to sit for forever and I just wanted to watch what she was doing.”

You took the back of the frame off, and other drawings came popping out with it. Ones of your father, the house, the garden, and you with the neighbor’s dog.

“How’s it coming along?” You heard in the doorway, and saw your mother brushing her hands on her skirt, “What’s that?”

“Some of your pictures.” You shared, and she came over to look at them.

“I remember that.” She pointed at the one of you alone, “You weren’t really smiling that day, I had to work from memory a bit.”

You pouted at that but heard the dwarf beside you snicker.

“You’re very talented.” Thorin complimented, and she waved him off.

“Thank you, but not anymore I’m afraid.” She said, “I haven’t so much as done a proper sketch in years.”

“Well, if you’d like to,” He began, and you turned to face him, “You could come and work around Erebor. I’d love to get a portrait of the two of us.”

“Commissioned by royalty?” She asked, a little flustered. You were worried she would turn it down, so you spoke up.

“Oh mom, that’d be great.” You agreed, “Ori could help you work through the rustiness and once you’re comfortable… If you want, I’d really love it.”

“I’ll think about it.” She agreed, and helped you pack everything up.

When goodbyes came, she started to cry, which made you tear up as well. Thorin rubbed your shoulder before you threw your arms around her.

“Please, come visit whenever you’d like to.” Thorin said, “We would love to have such an honored guest.”

She promised to take him up on that, slid something into your pocket, and squeezed your hand before you started off again for the mountain.

While the house shrunk in the background, you reached into your pocket and unfolded the piece of parchment. She had tried her hand at sketching your husband, and though her lines were a bit shaky, she clearly hadn’t lost her touch.

“Looks like she found her muse.” You told him, handing the paper over.

He wrapped his arm around your shoulders and admired her work, “If she takes up the offer, I think she’d make a stunning portrait of the two of us.”

“I’m going to have that framed you know.” You said, “I’ll put it right on my desk.”

“Then I’ll need one of you for mine.” He said, kissing your temple. Your mother was surely up to the task, you knew it wouldn’t be long at all before she arrived at the mountain ready to sketch everything in sight.


	22. The Resident Artist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your mother arrives at the mountain and gets to work on the royal portrait.

“Mom!” You exclaimed, pulling her into a hug the second she was inside the mountain, “I’m so glad you’ve come.”

“How could I miss all this?” She asked, pulling back to take in the mountain, “The outside really doesn’t do it justice.”

“Itching for your sketchbook already?” You teased, “Thorin really is sorry he couldn’t make it.”

“Nonsense, he’s a king.” She said, “So long as he’ll join us for the portrait.”

“You’ll definitely see him before that.” You began, lighting up as you realized what she said, “Wait, you’ve decided to take the job?”

“Of course, I did!” She laughed, “I get to spend time with my favorite girl and work on my art again.”

As your mom snapped back into her art habits, meeting a few snags as she went, she also got used to life in the mountain. She had made some friends already, growing particularly close to her artist friend, Ori.

Time passed as she rediscovered her artistic side, though as she practiced, she would surprise you with sketches of you and your husband. As she worked, her linework improved and she came to capture Thorin’s features beautifully.

“Honey!” she called, catching you while an important conference was getting out. Balin was clearly amused by her as she approached, “Honey, there you are. I know you said you had a big meeting today, but I just got some canvases in and I’d love to try a practice portrait with my paints.”

“By all means.” Balin jumped in, “Consider these two freed up for the day.”

“Thank you Balin.” Thorin nodded, before your mother linked arms with both of you and whisked you away to her studio. She had Thorin take a seat, with you sitting angled so that your legs touched his. She sketched the basics of where you sat before working on some of the details.

Without moving too much, you slid your hand into his, looking over to see his smile. You turned away, worried you’d laugh at him since he was so stiff but still winking and smiling at you.

“You two are cute.” You heard from behind the canvas, and when you looked your mother held her hand above the canvas, watching you two fondly.

When she finished with the both of you, she wouldn’t let you see it as she rushed you out to let her work on it and give you both a break.

A week later, Ori burst through the door to where Thorin was working. You had finished reviewing what you had to for the day, teasing your husband that you were more productive when the noise of the door caught your attention.

“Ori, what’s the matter?” Thorin asked, rising to his feet, worried something had happened to someone.

“Mom’s alright, right?” You asked, resting a hand on Thorin’s forearm out of fear that she may actually be unwell.

“Not at all, she’s fine.” Ori promised, “Come with me, it’s urgent.”

Ori led you through the halls, bubbling with excitement as he held the doorknob, “Are you ready?”

“Yes, Ori.” You assured him, but when he opened the door to reveal your mother standing next to the portrait, “Oh, mom.”

She had captured the love between you two, while maintaining the air of grace and dignity the king and queen had to present. She was nervously awaiting your reactions, but you could see the pride she had in her work.

“It’s beautifully done.” Thorin complimented, linking hands with yours, “We definitely had the right artist for the job.”

Your mother grew bashful at the compliment, but walked you through the piece nonetheless, “I wanted to keep it professional, especially for you two, but when you were together you looked so in love. I knew I just had to paint that.”

You pulled her into an embrace, “Mom it’s perfect.”

Thorin agreed, “I wish my parents would’ve had a portrait like this.”

“I told her it was perfect, I mean just look at the two of you.” Ori gushed, gesturing to the painting, “I was wary of it when she said she wasn’t doing a ‘traditional’ portrait, but this is beautiful.”

“I will admit, it was hard capturing this handsome face.” Your mother cupped Thorin’s jaw.

Thorin chuckled at that, stroking over his beard when she let go, just incase his beard had been mussed up by the contact.

“I think you’ve done a marvelous job.” Thorin praised her, as the two of you decided that even though it was meant to be a practice portrait, it was just what you wanted to have hanging for everyone to see.

As a result of that portrait, your mother found herself swamped with commissions. Since everyone wanted to have their very own portrait, your mother would be staying in the mountain for longer than she planned. She was thrilled at the extra time she would get to spend with her daughter and favorite son-in-law: the king.


	23. A Heated Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin gets furious when he hears that you’re secretly learning to fight.

“I still can’t believe she got you on your back.” Dwalin turned an ear as Kili’s laughter rang through the hall, “She’s getting good.”

“Only because we’ve been showing her our moves.” Fili replied, “But you know Dwalin is bound to find out, and he’ll be furious.”

He stopped what he was doing and started to head towards the voices. The boys stopped dead in their tracks as he turned the corner and came face to face with them.

“Mister Dwalin.” Fili faked a grin, “Fancy meeting you here.”

“Lovely weather we’re having.” Kili added, instantly regretting his choice of small talk, “Don’t you think?”

“Yes, lovely weather.” Fili backed him up before adding a mocking jab, “ _Inside_ the mountain.”

“What will I be furious about?” Dwalin asked, crossing his arms over his chest. The boys swallowed, trying to find the courage to reveal what had been going on behind his back, and spilling their guts.

Shortly after discovering what you had been doing, Dwalin shoved the door open and shut it harshly. He looked around your home, only to hear you humming in the bathroom.

You stepped out, wrapped in your robe as you pushed your drying hair back out of your face, “You’re home early.”

“Why have you been doing this?” He asked, leaving you to interpret his question.

“I don’t-” you tried to explain, but he was on a roll.

“They say you even prefer sword to a proper weapon.” Dwalin gestured towards his prize possessions, “And the boys? You really needed them to teach you?”

“You’re busy, I thought it would be better.” You argued, getting angry with his accusatory tone, “As a matter of fact, I thought you’d be happy.”

“Happy?” He scoffed, “Happy that my wife is training with two dwarflings to learn how to defend herself?”

“I’m sorry, but did you not mock the burglar- he’s ‘gentlefolk’ Isn’t he? And me? What am I if I can’t even fend for myself?” You argued, “I know dwarrow pride themselves on strength, I’m just trying to learn.”

“We also pride ourselves on our ability to keep our kin safe.” He said, “How do you think it makes me look, to have my wife off training with those two? I look like a feeble old man who can’t even protect her!”

“You aren’t feeble and I’m not trying to make you look bad!” You shouted back at him. You took a deep breath, knowing this fight could go on forever if nobody tried to fix the problem, “What would you like to do instead? I still want to know how to defend myself.”

He looked to be calming down, but was still far from thrilled about it, “I can show you how.”

You nodded in agreement to the deal, so long as you could still train, you were interested.

“Alright, you have a deal.” You stuck your hand out for him to shake, “Or, will we need a legal document to bind our agreement?”

“I’m true to my word.” He grumbled, clearly, you had struck him deep without realizing it. You still didn’t think you had done anything wrong, and you knew you shouldn’t enjoy being on that end of his angry stare so much. Regardless, you knew a good way to work out the rest of the argument.

When he took your hand to shake it, you swept in to kiss him, catching him off guard.

“You know,” You started, moving to loosen the tie on your robe, “I kind of like it when you’re angry.”


	24. Work it Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pt. 2 of A Heated Argument: “You know, I kind of like it when you’re angry.”

“Is that so?” Dwalin asked, his hands trailing down your form to rest on your rump. His movement had tugged the fabric of your robe down, exposing your chest to the air.

You let the robe rest in the crooks of your elbows, feeling it fall open even further as you looped your arms around his neck. Your lips found the bare skin of his chest with ease since the ties on his shirt were undone and you pressed kisses as he lifted you up.

His hands sliding down to your thighs were your first signs to his intentions and seconds later, he had wrapped your legs around his waist and backed you up against the nearest wall.

“So, my wife likes to see me angry?” He asked, now more aroused than he was upset.

You could feel his arousal through his trousers, and nodded enthusiastically as he brushed it against you just right. While your head was back and resting against the wall, he brought his teeth to your neck. He began by scraping his teeth over your skin, his beard brushing against you as he suckled a mark into your skin. 

Your panting breaths encouraged him, and by the time he was satisfied with his work, you were tugging at his shirt.

“You want me to put you down so I can take that off?” He asked.

“Don’t even think about it.” You warned, kissing him as if it were your first night together all over again.

One of his hands vanished from your thigh, setting to work on undoing the laces of his trousers instead, while your hands traveled from his shoulders to his hair.

“That’s better.” He said when you both parted, he thrust just enough for you to feel the lack of barrier between you both as he rubbed along your folds.

Your frustration returned as he continued to tease you, so you reached down and lined him up. He only paused in his pace long enough for you to make sure he would do more than just tease, and eased into you.

Regardless of the tone of your little romp, he wanted to watch you. Your expression at the start always caught his attention. The way your mouth would open and eyes would roll back as he started to fuck you- it was one of his favorite expressions on you.

Still, the reason the two of you were going at it in the first place was your going behind his back. Dwalin recalled the cause for your argument, punctuating his thoughts with harsher thrusts. Each one resulted in a gorgeous moan that only encouraged his behavior.

At one point, you were absolutely seeing stars and tugged on his hair as you shivered in his grasp. Dwalin hadn’t expected that, but his groan showed that he liked it as rough as you did. That was information you had to store away for later.

You felt your orgasm rapidly approaching and slammed your lips against his in another kiss. As you shuddered to a finish, he was a few thrusts behind and leaned against you, pinning you to the wall with your legs around him.

“I love you.” He assured you, kissing you more gently before bringing you to the bed, “I’m sorry for losing my temper.”

“Don’t be.” You grinned at him, snuggling into the mattress, “That was amazing.”

He rested partially on top of you, humming in agreement as he wrapped one arm over you and kissed your collarbone. He rolled his weight off of you, but pulled you back to rest against him.

“We’ll start your lessons as soon as possible.” He promised, “But you should know something before we start.”

“What would that be?” You asked, wondering what he may have in store for you.

“You should forget almost everything those two taught you.” He teased, “I’ll show you some real moves, after a good night’s sleep.”


	25. Road Trips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori takes you to the Shire for to drop in on your mutual friend.

You had left the mountain with Ori, the both of you sporting your packs as you started for Bag End. It was the first trip you’d gotten to escape on alone together, and you were giddy with excitement.

The trip wound up being mainly uneventful, as the two of you recapped the original quest whenever you neared a landmark.

“I think we should probably not drop in on Beorn.” Ori suggested, “Perhaps just wave from afar.”

You had to agree, after the first unannounced visit, you had had your fill of catching him off guard, “Let’s avoid the giant spiders and the goblins too.”

“I like the sound of that.” Ori agreed, “When we get to Bree, should we spend the night?”

“It depends on what time we actually get there.” You pointed out, “If we can, why not?”

He made a note of that and tucked the map away for a while. Without needing to meet an urgent deadline, you could stop and enjoy yourselves just a bit, and even got him to go skinny dipping in the river one night.

“Come on, nobody’s around for miles.” You reassured him as he tugged his shirt over his head. You were already up to your shoulders in the water, and dunked your head before returning to the surface.

He rushed into the water, gasping at the initial chill until he was to his stomach, “Aren’t you freezing?”

“A little.” You admitted, wading back to shallow waters. As the water level dropped and covered less and less, he looked around for any travelers.

“Should we get out?” He asked, wrapping his arms around you to shield you from any peeping eyes, “And dressed?”

He won out there, the water was much too cold to stay in anyways, so he pulled his pants back on and started a fire, while you wrapped yourself up to dry.

As you snuggled against his side, watching the fire crack and pop, you realized that the little moments of the trip were your favorite. Sure, you were thrilled to see your friend, but you loved just being with your husband and enjoying his company.

From there you continued through, eventually spending the night in Bree like Ori had suggested. Getting to rest in a real bed was a huge relief to your back, and you almost didn’t want to leave.

“He doesn’t even know we’re coming.” You pointed out as Ori started to pack the bags up, “Can’t we just stay another night?”

You got up for breakfast and soon enough, found yourself back on the road.

As the Shire came into view, you found yourself overcome with nostalgia. Life before the quest had been so much simpler, and the Shire seemed to capture all that you had lost- and remind you of what you had gained all at the same time.

Ori was a few steps behind you, and gestured in the direction of Bilbo’s home, “Nearly there, do you think he’ll be excited?”

“I’m sure he’ll love that we dropped by.” You said, following the winding paths with your husband, “I almost wish we could move out here. Do you think Dori would send search parties if we stayed?”

He laughed at that, “I’m sure he’d be leading them.”

You knocked on Bilbo’s door, tracing your fingers over the carved wood before it was tugged open.

“I told you Lobelia-” He started, pausing as he noticed you weren’t who he had expected, “It’s so good to see you both! Come in, come in.”

He let you both inside and shut the door. You set your packs down at his instruction and were both pulled into hugs.

He invited you to sit and join him as he readied teacups, “You know, I told you not to bother knocking.”


	26. Picnics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hobbit picnics aren’t anything like what you’re used to.

After moving to the Shire, you had noticed huge cultural differences straightaway, but one of your favorites were the picnics.

They were far from any ordinary picnic and instead of just being between a few people, they tended to include many friends and neighbors in an elaborate outdoor feast.

The only thing that reminded you of a traditional picnic were the blankets laid out for people to sit on and chat with the people around them while they ate.

Not having expected such a grandiose event when Bilbo invited you on a picnic, you were stunned into silence as you took in the festival that was laid out before you.

“I thought you said a picnic?” You whispered to Bilbo, hoping he wouldn’t be offended and worrying you had misunderstood.

“This is a picnic.” He said, looking confused, “Didn’t you say you had picnics where you’re from?”

“I did- I mean we do, but not like this.” You said, “There more intimate gatherings, with much less food.”

“Less… food…?” He asked, as though not comprehending the idea, “But don’t you worry you’ll leave hungry? I mean, goodness, there’s only a few courses here.”

“Courses?” You asked, that explained the amount of food, this wouldn’t be done in one foul swoop but over the afternoon.

Bilbo shook his head, in awe of your lack of a ‘proper picnic experience’, as he laid down the blanket in the shade of a tree, “I’m beginning to think you just sat on a log and ate a snack during these little picnics of yours.”

“We did not!” You argued, though you were trying not to laugh, knowing he was just teasing you, “For your information, we set up blankets and brought baskets of food. They were pleasant little meals, but not to this… caliber.”

“Hobbits are known for our appetites.” He reminded, patting his own belly subtly. He reclined onto his palms, before trying to see the picnic from your point of view, “Is this too much? I’m sure they’d understand if we went home, probably wouldn’t even notice if we snuck off when the meal starts.”

“No, no you’ve been looking forward to this.” You said, “Besides, I’m dying to try whatever that is at the end of the table there.”

“Ahh, that’s a delicious pastry, see the woman standing by that end of the table? She’s made it, makes it every year and will not give out the recipe. Of course, that doesn’t stop people from trying to replicate it, and failing.” Bilbo explained, “If you want to try some, be sure to butter her up, I will get my hand on her recipe.”

You couldn’t suppress your laugh at the determination on your husband’s face. You leaned over and kissed his cheek before promising, “I’ll be back.”

He watched you cross the grass, and admire the meal decorating the table, the woman he had been referring to approached you, making small talk and encouraging you to try her dessert before the meal. Of course, you did, wanting to see why Bilbo liked it so much. He watched in awe as you complimented her cooking and his jaw dropped as she covered her mouth and whispered something to you.

Soon enough, she was called away to mediate an argument over which herbs went better with what, and you returned to your husband.

You sat down beside him taking another bite of the doughy creation and nodding in approval.

“She uses a homemade cinnamon honey butter.” You told him, “Promised to drop some by for us.”

“How did you manage that?” He asked, “She’s supposedly quite secretive about it.”

“She seemed rather proud of herself, maybe people just don’t make it right.” You said, “This is a lot like fried dough, you have to do it right and work quickly for it to come out right.”

“Do you think you could make it?” Bilbo asked, getting his hopes up.

“Maybe, we’ll see when she drops off the secret ingredient.” You winked at him, “Now, when does this picnic start?”


	27. Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Thorin go to dinner with Kili and Tauriel.

“Do we really have to do this?” Thorin asked, stopping in place at the entrance to the restaurant, “We can say I fell ill, or you did.”

You rolled your eyes, “One dinner with your nephew and the woman he loves will not kill you.”

“You’ve never had a meal with Kili have you?” Thorin asked, a small smile growing on his face, “You are in for a treat, he has the table manners of a rabid wolf.”

“I’m sure you’re exaggerating, besides, with Tauriel there he’ll have to be on his best behavior.” You said. He pulled the door open, allowing you to walk through before following in suit.

You spotted them straight away, as Kili grinned and stood at the table to wave and catch your attention.

“Uncle, Auntie, we just got here.” Kili waved for you two to sit opposite him and Tauriel.

“Good evening.” Thorin greeted, “Kili, Tauriel.”

“It’s so good to see you.” You said, taking your seat before Thorin tucked it in for you, “Thank you, so how have you both been?”

“Busy.” Kili winked at Tauriel, who flushed.

“Tauriel, you’ve just returned from… Mirkwood?” Thorin tried to change the subject but realized he didn’t know much about the girl, “How are the… giant spiders?”

“The guard is working on clearing them out.” She said, “I was permitted to return for my belongings, thanks to Legolas.”

“That’s right, I’m so sorry to hear about the banishment.” You said, resting a hand on hers, “You’ll always have a home here, I want you to know that.”

She looked to appreciate the sentiment, but before she could reply, it was time to give your orders.

The service wasn’t anything you had to worry about, not being with the King and one of the princes. So, once they were gone you could get back to your conversation.

Tauriel brushed a section of her hair back, revealing the glint of silver. Thorin rose an eyebrow at that, and she must’ve noticed, trying to brush the bead to the back as well.

“Did you see?” Kili asked, “Can I tell them? They’ve already seen it.”

Tauriel nodded, and he took her hand before announcing that they had braided one another’s hair.

From there on, as drinks were served, Kili got more and more sappy with Tauriel. He began by waxing poetic about her appearance and after eating he decided to dedicate a drunken ballad to her.

Thorin had to coax him down from the table, mortified by the scene he was causing, in his own kingdom no less. After dinner, he got the four of you out of there quicker than you thought possible, brought the couple to their door and entrusted Tauriel with the task of getting the drunken poet to bed.

“Goodnight.” She wished, before shutting the door. You shook your head at the entire night, before starting home with Thorin.

“I never saw tonight going off like that.” You admitted, “Since when does Kili think he’s a wordsmith?”

“Since he fell in love with an elf.” Thorin said, “She must’ve read him elven poetry about trees and stars and gotten it in his head that words are how you woo a lady.”

You rolled your eyes at that, “Words are beautiful, and can be more impactful than actions sometimes.”

“Actions speak louder than words.” He disagreed, “Unless you’d like me to start producing off the cuff poetry for you.”

“I think you underestimate how much I’d love to see you try that.” You said, “Please, go on.”

“Tomorrow, let me sleep on the idea.” He tried to buy himself time now that he had backed himself into this corner, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” You replied, “But don’t think that counts as poetry.”

“Why not?” He asked, “It’s romantic.”

“Ah yes, romantic.” You nodded, “Just like how angry stares are romantic, or not speaking to the person you’re interested in is romantic.”

Thorin squinted at that, “I didn’t stare.”

You couldn’t suppress your laugh at that, “Don’t worry, I found myself staring at you sometimes too.”

“If I did stare- which I didn’t, it would have to be because you are the most perfect vision I’ve set my eyes on.” He assured you, wrapping an arm around you as you opened your door.

You stole a kiss from him before pushing the door open, “See? Words can be romantic.”


	28. Shopping (for fun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go shopping for the baby with Dwalin. Pregnancy tw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation from thedwarrowscholar's website

“I forgot how tiny they are.” Dwalin said, laying the baby clothes over his hand. He stared down at how small the outfit was, and you could tell he was getting overwhelmed with it.

“You’ve done fine with the kids you’ve been around before.” You pointed out, noticing the cutest baby outfit, “Oh look at this!”

There was a little rattle, with runes written on it, so you turned to your expert on the language.

“What does it say?” You asked, “It’s so cute.”

He took the rattle from you, turning it around to read the whole thing, “Mugragur.”

You watched a smile grow on his face as he admired the little rattle, and you noticed the little bear paw etched into the metal, “What does it mean?”

“It’s the word for a young bear.” He explained, digging into his pocket and paying for it, “Perfect for our future mugragur.”

From there on, he seemed more relaxed, and you both enjoyed yourselves more. You found him picking up little outfits or toys and insisting that you would be having a boy.

“And what makes you say that?” You asked, “There’s an equal chance that it’ll be a girl.”

“Not with dwarrow.” He said, “Boys are more common. I’d love a daughter too, but this one’s a boy.”

“Willing to make a wager of that?” You asked, “What if our little cub is a girl?”

“Then she’ll be the most treasured daughter in the world.” He promised, picking up a little pair of socks. He stuck his finger into it, noticing the size again, “Mahal are they tiny.”

“Before we know it, they’ll be Gimli’s age.” You said, “They don’t stay that small forever.”

He went to reply to you, but picked up a small knit sweater instead, “The mountain is cold, should we get him some sweaters?”

You tried to discourage his purchase, but next thing you knew, Dwalin had purchased an armful of tiny baby sweaters and socks, before insisting that you get a blanket too.

“You’re hard at work.” He explained, “The last thing I want is for you to feel ill all of a sudden.”

“I’m fine.” You assured him, knowing he was just trying to help, “Really.”

“Alright, but I’m still buying one for the baby.” He said, “Maybe with a bear on it.”

His thoughts were cut off by your stomach, and the two of you started to shop for sweets instead.

“He’s already working on his growl.” Dwalin joked, thinking he was hilarious.

You smacked his chest lightly, trying not to laugh at that. You could already tell that he would be a great father, and you were very glad that you convinced him to go shopping in the first place.


	29. Keeping Plants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life in the mountain means very little plant life and you can’t help but miss it. To fix that, Nori gets some plants to bring greenery into the mountain.

“Is it wilting? It looks like it’s wilting.” Nori studied the leaves of his favorite plant. It was the first one he didn’t kill right away, once he received Bilbo’s helpful notes on gardening, it meant a lot to him.

“When was the last time you watered it?” You asked, testing the soil.

“Water.” He repeated. He had gotten so caught up in the pages of notes from Bilbo ‘Green Thumb’ Baggins, that he had forgotten the most basic thing.

So, Nori immediately watered it, and watched to see if it would perk up right away.

“It’s still wilting.” He frowned, flipping through Bilbo’s letters.

“Give it some time.” You told him, setting down your clippers again. You had been trimming plants back, to prevent them from overgrowing into the space of other plants, “Some people say singing to plants helps them grow.”

He looked to be considering it, and you were about to tell him that he didn’t have to, when he started to hum as he tested the soil himself.

From the start, your husband had amazed you. When you told him that you missed seeing living plants every day, he took it upon himself to setup a makeshift greenhouse where he could grow plants for you.

He took it seriously right away, getting notes and tips as soon as he found out it was harder than it appeared. Now, neither one of you were great at it, but you were definitely improving.

“Oh, before I forget, Bilbo said something about sending potted plants to us.” Nori said, “Just little clippings from his own garden that have taken root in some new soil.”

“That sounds great, his garden is gorgeous.” You said, “So long as they aren’t too hard to keep.”

“I’m sure he’ll send separate instructions, maybe even given names.” Nori said, satisfied that the plant was sufficiently watered. He brushed the dirt off his hands and pointed to a spot to his right, “We could do some flowers over there.”

“There you two are, you may as well move up here.” Dori said in the doorway, “It’s nearly dinner time, are you going to join us?”

“We’re just finishing up.” You promised him, “Nori saved Albert by the way.”

“Who’s Albert- it’s the plant isn’t it?” Dori asked.

“We’re getting pretty good at this stuff.” Nori said, “Alright, goodnight Albert. Let’s go then, dinner’s waiting.”


	30. Doctor Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Bofur first hurt his arm, you rushed him to Oin. (Precursor to Hugs)

You had just set the little one down for a nap when someone starting knocking at the front door. You went over to get it quickly, as to not wake her back up.

A guard stood on the other side of the door, clearly panicking over something.

“What’s wrong? Who’s hurt?” You asked, “Are we under attack?”

“Your husband, he’s injured.” He told you, “He won’t listen to anyone down in the mines, they got him to come up but he won’t go to Oin.”

With that, you got the kids together, and were about to wake up the youngest of the three when there were more knocks on the door.

You answered it again, relieved to find Bifur on the other side of it.

“You heard?” You asked, looking around at the mess.

He signed for you, a habit he hadn’t yet grown out of since the incident, “I’ll stay with them, go help him.”

“Thank you, Bifur. What would we do without you?” You hugged him and headed for the mines.

When you got to the surface of the mines, you saw a crowd of dwarrow part to reveal your husband trying to stand up. His hand was turning white, and you pushed past the crowd to see it closer.

“They didn’t have to call you.” He promised, “Just a little hurt, I can probably pop it back in.”

“Oh no you don’t.” You told him, “How did this even happen?”

“Well, I wanted to show the boys here how it’s done.” He said, “I lost control doing down and bashed the wall, hit my elbow.”

“What is in your head?” You asked, “You were just supposed to be looking, not jumping right in.”

He went to shrug, but winced as he elongated his arm, “See? I’m fine.”

“We’ll have Oin judge that.” You told him, ushering him along to see the medic, “Your hand should really not be doing that.”

“It’s fine.” He tried to tell you, even out of earshot of the other men, “I don’t need to go.”

“You do, you’re turning purple.” You pointed out, “Oin knows best about these things.”

Of course, Oin took a moment to clear away his things before he could see Bofur. Once you explained what happened, a couple of times for him to understand, he had him sit on the table.

“Roll up your sleeve lad.” He said, and Bofur winced as he touched his elbow, “That’s out of socket, alright, how’d this happen?”

Bofur took a breath to get ready to explain the situation a couple of times, and in that second, Oin popped his joint in. Bofur let out a groan of pain at that, his other hand shooting over to hold the joint.

“There we go, that should let the blood flow again.” He said, patting Bofur’s knee, “Let me just get you a sling.”

“I don’t need a sling, you just fixed it.” Bofur argued.

“Oh no you don’t.” You stopped him, “Let Oin do what he needs to do.”

When Oin returned, he helped Bofur put it on, “Now, leave that on for a week or so, we’ll check on it every day or so. Then it should be less tender and you can go back to jumping down mineshafts.”

“How did you-?” Bofur stopped, when the older man grinned at him.

“Just because you’re a supervisor doesn’t mean you should show off for the young ones.” Oin teased, pulling a small jar out from his supplies, “Now, if you feel any pain, try some of this.”

“It looks like leaves.” Bofur said.

“You make a tea with it, add some sugar or whatever helps you get it down.” Oin instructed, expecting the usual reaction to the leaves, despite not being able to hear the protest very well, “It helps.”

“Thank you.” You took the leaves from Bofur, “Is there anything else?”

“No, I haven’t seen any elks.” Oin replied, you were farther away and to his bad side, he stood no chance of hearing you properly, “I don’t think it’s season for elks.”

“Thanks, Oin.” Bofur said, climbing off of the table.

“Make sure he wears that sling.” Oin said as you two left.

“Who’s with the kids?” Bofur realized, “Don’t tell me you left Brogur in charge.”

“Bifur stopped by.” You said, “You really think I’d leave Brogur in charge?”

“No, I just worried with such little notice, you wouldn’t have another choice.” He sighed in relief, “Let’s go relieve him from the little tyrants.”


	31. Pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori befriends a canary that flew from the mines.

Morning had arrived, people were just waking up and the birds were chirping. You rolled over onto your side to try and get a little more rest before you realized what you were hearing.

There were birds outside your door.

Inside the mountain, it was rare that birds flew so deep in and stayed. So, you went to wake Ori, who wasn’t in bed anymore.

Tugging a robe on over your pajamas, you crept through the hallway, and stopped when you saw Ori crouched outside the front door scattering some food for the chirper.

“I thought I heard something.” You said, squatting beside him.

“Sorry, my little friend came by earlier than usual.” Ori apologized, “I didn’t even have his snack ready yet.”

“You’ve befriended a canary?” You asked, cupping your hands for some of the seeds to scatter for the little bird.

“He must’ve flown from the mines, I couldn’t just return him.” Ori stressed, “You know their purpose in the mine, don’t you?”

“To warn for poison, isn’t it necessary?” You asked, not really knowing much about it.

“They’ve got dozens without her.” Ori pointed out, “I mean, she’s no raven, but she’s sweet.”

As if to prove his point, Ori held a hand out and the canary nuzzled it gently, peeping at him. She shut her eyes as she did it, and you realized how much she trusted and cared for him too.

“Maybe we should set up a birdhouse for her.” You suggested, “Hang it outside so she can come and go as she likes.”

That’s what you both spent the day doing, and once it was finished, you hung it by the door.

It was hard to tell if she would like it or not, but when you woke to chirping the next morning, you had a good idea.

Ori led the way, eager to see if she liked the house, and pushed the door open to see her poking her head in and checking it out.

She came back out after a moment, chirping up a storm before she landed on the step to collect some of the seeds you were scattering for her.

“I think she likes it.” Ori smiled, “Do you think she’ll keep visiting?”

“Hard to say, but I think she might.” You nodded, “She certainly seems to like it here.”

Nori stood behind the two of you, shaking his head as he started braiding his hair up for the day. Pets weren’t common for dwarrow, it was hard for him to understand the bond between you two and the canary.

“That’s not going to come inside too is it?” He asked.

“She’s a guest.” Ori said, “She’ll come and go as she pleases.”

“Just keep her outside, or Dori will lose it.” Nori said, before realizing what that meant, “Here birdy, birdy, come inside.”

He stuck his hands towards her, and Ori smacked them, “Leave her alone Nori.”

You were both shocked to see Ori stand up to his brother, he was clearly very protective of his new friend.

Nori agreed to leave her be, but Dori went off on a rant about bird droppings and how that will make the house look.

“Ori likes her, so leave it alone.” Nori told him, “Huh, sounds like we’re talking about Y/N.”

You pouted at that, and laid down some more seeds for the canary, “We should probably name her.”

“Marali.” Ori said as Dori started pulling out pots and pans in the kitchen to make breakfast, and the noise started her away, so the two of you came inside.

Over the next few days, you noticed Ori sketching Marali, and taking notes on her behavior, trying different foods for her and playing with her too. She seemed really fond of the writing implement, and even tried to snatch it from him for her nest.

To rectify that, you both tried to find other things for her to make her nest out of. Eventually, when you went to check on her nest, you noticed an egg sitting inside the house.

Ori lit up at the news, but Nori rested his head on the table- clearly not eager for more chirping.

That day, Ori made sure to give Marali her favorite snacks and extra head rubs. While she pecked at the treats, he went to sketch the egg, and dug around to find six in total.

“I hope you can think of that many names.” You told him, “I’d start making notes if I were you.”


	32. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heading to the Iron Hills with Fili counts as a vacation when it’s not for business.

Thorin regretfully wasn’t able to head to the Iron Hills to congratulate Dain on the birth of his son, so he sent Fili, making it part of his duties.

To represent the mountain, Fili would go congratulate Dain and his wife, bringing Y/N with him. When Lady Dis found out that Thorin wouldn’t be able to go, she decided to join the two of you.

So, the three of you headed off before the group could grow much bigger. Arriving to the Iron Hills, you were greeted and ushered to rooms as soon as you got in.

After getting to wash up and rest, you were escorted to dinner, where you got to meet Dain, his wife, and for a brief moment, the newborn.

“Strong grip.” Dis noted, her finger held tightly in his small fist, “And he has your eyes cousin.”

“He’ll be a fierce warrior, no doubt about that.” Dain nodded.

“Do you remember when your brother was this small?” Dis asked.

Fili nodded, “I don’t know if he was ever this calm though.”

The table laughed at that, apparently all sharing memories of Kili being a rambunctious baby. Soon, the little one began to squirm, and his mother brought him to lie down after a feeding.

“If he’s eating, we may as well start.” Dain said, “Sit, eat.”

You did, and eventually Dain’s wife returned, taking her seat by him.

“How’s Thorin?” Dain asked.

“He’s well.” Dis replied, “Busy with negotiations right now.”

Dain laughed at that, and his wife explained, “That’s what we’ve named the baby, Thorin III.”

At that point, the baby wailed, startling the table. His mother went to stand up, but Dain did instead, letting her eat. When he returned, he was smiling down at the little Thorin.

“Sounds like he’s got the temper of my brother.” Dis pointed out.

“Aye, he’s got a set of lungs on him.” Dain beamed.

After dinner, you were all allowed to return to your rooms and turn in for the night. Dis promised she’d write Thorin that night, to let him know the news, which meant you could just relax and put your feet up.

“It’s nice to be someone’s guest.” Fili said, reclining into the chair before the fire, “Fewer expectations, no duties.”

You hummed in agreement, nearly drifting off to sleep with how relaxed you were. All of your duties were being handled by Tauriel or Balin back at the mountain, you had nothing to worry about until you returned.

Dis came knocking on your door the next morning, waiting until the sun rose, as to avoid any potentially uncomfortable situations. When there was no answer, she opened the door anyways, and found both of you fast asleep in the armchairs by the fireplace that was now cold.

She couldn’t help but laugh at the two of you and fixed your blankets. A little more sleep wouldn’t hurt, especially not with how hard the two of you had been working lately.

When she stepped back into the hall, she told the guard not to let anyone wake either of you. There were no pressing matters to attend to and you were on vacation after all.


	33. House Cleaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebuilding Erebor takes a team, you work on building a home for you and Dwalin.

Erebor was far from its glory days after the battle. Everyone was well aware of the task it would be to repair all of the damage but recovering from any wounds came first.

It took a few weeks for most of the company to heal enough to even consider working, and in that time dwarrow from across Middle Earth had begun to return to the kingdom.

That provided you with a lot of extra hands, and an eager workforce- boosting everyone’s morale about the situation. With all of those extra workers, the job was done much quicker than you had expected- sure it hadn’t happened overnight, but it didn’t take as many months to make it habitable.

With the mountain cleaned up and in working order, that meant everyone could focus on rebuilding their lives. You decided to start by working on your new home.

Individual quarters and bedchambers were left alone, for the inhabitants to decided what to do with it. So, once you got your room designation from your brother-in-law Balin, you headed over to see where you’d be living.

Dwalin wouldn’t be arriving until later, he’d be off discussing plans with Thorin for most of the day, so you had plenty of time to turn the place into a real home.

When you tried to get inside, the door was nearly stuck and it took quite a bit of shoving to open. When it finally did, a cobwebby disaster struck your sight. It didn’t look much worse than most of the other parts of the mountain that you had seen, but you knew you had some serious work ahead of you.

The first thing you did was get rid of the webs, after that, under the layer of dust you could see real potential.

“Started without me?” You heard. You had climbed onto a chair to get a web that had been dangling over the center of the room, and nearly fell when your husband caught you off guard, “Easy up there.”

He balanced you while you finished and got down on sturdy ground.

“I thought you were off all day?” You asked.

“My brother found me, told me you had been asking about our home.” He said, “I couldn’t let you do it all on your own.”

“It was going to be a surprise.” You pouted, breaking into a smile when he kissed you.

“I can’t have you taking care of all of this on your own.” He said, looking around the place, “Can you even lift the dresser?”

Sure enough, when you turned to see what he was talking about, the dresser was laying on the floor next to the half-made bed, propped up by the drawers against the stone. It looked to weigh at least twice as much as the table you had struggled to move, but for Dwalin it would probably be nothing.

The two of you worked together and dusted everything, cleaned and moved the furniture, and took the sheets from the bed. As soon as you could add a few personal touches, it would be perfect.

“What do you think?” Dwalin asked, about to plop onto the bare mattress, “Can you see us living here?”

Before you could reply, he leaned backwards, falling onto the bed while a puff of dust shot out around him.

“Dwalin!” You laughed, the stunned reaction on his face making all of your effort throughout the day worth it, “Oh you oaf, I love you.”


End file.
